A Christmas Proposal
by GoldenGleek314
Summary: Sebastian and Santana go on a Christmas holiday vacation with their close friends. What a perfect opportunity for Sebastian to ask his girlfriend an important question!


**Hey guys! I know, Christmas story in January. I'm late lmao! This is for secret Santa 2018! I was given** SenseiGrace **so I hope you liked it! VERY sorry it's late. I'm always waiting until the last minute.. It's terrible lmao!**

* * *

Sebastian was pacing the floor feeling pretty nervous. Sebastian and his girlfriend, Santana, had been dating for seven years. He knew it was time to take things to the next level but he wasn't sure how to do it. His best friend, Blaine had been trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. They were on a friends vacation in Florida for the winter holiday. Sebastian, Santana, and their friends, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, and Brittany had saved up all year long to take this trip together. He had decided it was the best time to pop the question.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Sebastian panicked, "What if she says no?!"

"I promise you're going to be fine, man." Blaine laughed. "I have never seen you so nervous."

"I just want everything to be perfect. This is also my Christmas gift to her so it has to be right," Sebastian exclaimed as he paced the floor. Santana's friends, Quinn and Brittany, had agreed to go come to distract them while the men got everything prepared for the evening.

"Alright, and I've told you that it will be! The reservations are already made for tonight, and you already have the speech written. No need to stress." Blaine proclaimed, "I promise she'll love the ring."

Sebastian sighed, glancing at the ring box on the end table next to the bed. He and Blaine had gone to look at rings in Ohio before leaving on vacation. They searched through every location that sold rings to find the perfect one for the woman he loved. It was hard settling on the one but he decided on the Classic princess-cut engagement ring. The ring was silver with 64-carat diamond that sparkle. Everything about the ring was how he thought his girlfriend was. A special gem that brightened up his world whenever he looked at her.

"What if she says no?" Then what would he do? Of course, it made him nervous knowing that he could get rejected in front of everyone. All of their friends knew they would argue more than necessary, but that's what made their relationship go so well.

"Santana is in love with you! She won't say no," Blaine chuckled, "I suggest you go shower now. She actually might say no if you smell." Blaine joked with him. Sebastian rolled his eyes picking up his clothes going into the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Santana, Kurt, and the girls went down to the local town. They went into a dress shop to see what they could find. The girls and Kurt were given the instruction by Sebastian to stall his girlfriend the whole afternoon and to keep her away from the hotel. Since the Florida weather was perfect on that day, they were in comfortable clothing. It was much better than being in Ohio.

"I can't believe my boyfriend got us to go on vacation leaving our families for the holiday," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on Santana it was a perfect opportunity to go! You know how busy we are during the year. This was the only time I could be away from Lord," Brittany chuckled.

"I can't believe your car is still alive," Kurt laughed.

"I think he's alive because I make out with him before Quinn gets home from work. I read online it increases their life expectancy" Brittany smiled causing the rest of the gang to stop in their tracks to look at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Please tell me you brush your teeth and rinse with mouthwash before I kiss you?" Quinn asked her girlfriend trying to sound normal even though she was completely disturbed.

"Babe, of course I do! Sometimes I just use water when we're out." Brittany smiled sweetly. She then goes into the dress shop looking at the first rack.

Quinn tried to her best to return the smile as she turned back around going close to Kurt and Santana whispering, "I change my mind about what I said. I do want a gift this year, all Listerine."

"Sebastian and I just began to coupon. We've got you covered," Santana told her in a hushed voice.

"Same here." Kurt agreed.

The gang followed behind Brittany starting to look around. Of course, Kurt wasn't buying any dress for himself, the girls just always asked him to go along because he gave the best fashion advice. They were in the store looking at all different types of dresses trying them on and just having fun.

"I can't believe these prices! They are not expensive for how fabulous they are!" Santana told Kurt.

"I have to agree, these are designed so beautifully. The fabric seems comfortable I've used it before." Kurt agreed as he felt the dress. He was always into fashion for as long as Santana knew him. Whenever she needed help or to have a specific dress made, she could always count on his help.

"Yeah, do you know why Sebastian has been acting weird the whole plane ride here? I'm concerned." Santana questioned.

Kurt didn't have any response to that on the spot. He was told not to say a word about him proposing, but he knew Sebastian couldn't act normal when he was hiding something from anyone. Especially from Santana. Nobody was told what to say about questions like these.

"I don't know I guess you should ask him later tonight?" Kurt suggested. He quickly spotted a dress for her to try on and ran to it to get it. "I think you should try this one."

Santana smiled at him as she took the dress and went into the dressing room. Kurt sat down on the bench waiting and let out a sigh.

"Another close call?" Quinn whispered when she walked past him.

"I had to get her off the subject with a dress I found while scanning the store." Kurt admitted.

"At least it'll be the last store before we go to the restaurant." Quinn shrugged. She then walks away to another rack of dresses. Kurt sat down on the bench by the dressing room and waited. He played on his phone until one of the girls need him.

"Kurt!" Shouted Santana causing him to run to her dressing room.

"What is it?! I'm here!" He panicked being right at the door. She let him inside and closed it back.

"I just ripped this dress that costs one thousand dollars!"

"You WHAT?!" Kurt shouted.

That alerted the store manager to come over to the door. "You tear you buy it." He said firmly.

"What makes you think I should pay?!" Santana said in her intimidating voice, "I'm from Lima, bitch!"

"You either give me the money or go to jail for that attitude!"

"SANTANA!" Brittany warned walking up to the scene. She turned to the clerk and smiled sweetly handing her credit card. "I'll cover it."

Santana groaned taking the dress off throwing it over the wall in the owner's face making him fall.

"Oh God lets go," Quinn said alertly. Everyone rushed out once Santana was back in her clothes and they all left the store laughing.

* * *

Sebastian and Blaine were already at the restaurant waiting for the gang to come. He wasn't feeling any calmer no matter what Blaine tried.

"I suggest you relax. They'll be here soon." Blaine shook his head taking a seat.

"I'm trying to!" Sebastian groaned. Everything was ready to go for the dinner. The food was nearly done and the place was beautifully decorated. Blaine sighed patting his friend's shoulder. He understood everything that he was feeling. It was similar to when he proposed to Kurt and the roles were reversed. Now it was his turn ru help.

It wasn't much longer until the girls were at the restaurant and Sebastian had calmed down a bit. There was no turning back now. Santana walked in wearing a beautiful red dress with the others following behind her. She looks around the restaurant in awe. Everything was perfect and it was a better reaction than her boyfriend even hoped for.

"I take it that you like it," Sebastian grinned walking up to her and kissing her cheek.

"It's amazing. How did you get an expensive restaurant reserved?!" Santana asked.

"I saved up. It's not like we have bills to catch up on." Sebastian shrugged.

"You do now." Kurt chuckled heading to his husband.

"You owe me a grand for paying the damages on my credit card." Brittany said as she took her seat with Quinn. Sebastian raised an eyebrow to his girlfriend who only smirked before going her seat. He could only sigh and take his seat next to his crazy girlfriend that he loved.

"So besides Santana throwing a tantrum in the store," Blaine teased and Santana flicked him off, "Was it fun?"

"Yeah I love getting to go shopping out of town," Kurt smiled.

"Alright, that means the credit card bill will be high?" Blaine questioned already knowing the answer.

"Love you, hubby" Kurt giggled which made Blaine playfully roll his eyes.

The six friends sat at the table as the food was being served. They were served chicken wings with mashed potatoes and green beans which were some of Santana's favorites. Everyone held hands while they said grace and then dug into the food. Santana couldn't help but still notice how off her boyfriend seemed. As if it only got worse during the day.

He was still making conversation with the whole group and everyone tried to ignore it to help Sebastian calm down before asking. However, they all knew Santana was getting impatient as she kept looking at him confused.

"I have something to say…" Sebastian spoke up after everyone was nearly finished with their food. He looked at all of his friends who gave reassuring smiles before he stood up.

"What is it, babe?" Santana asked.

"I know you've been wondering why I'm acting like this. That's because I've been nervous about something I need to ask you," He admitted.

"Okay… What-Oh my God." Santana started to say. The next thing she knew was he was on one knee pulling out a ring box from his pocket smiling up at her.

"Santana, ever since you came into my life you've only made it better. Every day I'm feeling like the luckiest man in the world because I have you. Baby, I don't deserve you at all but yet you're still here after seven years. To this day I still don't know why," Sebastian started. "You are my everything. What makes us work the best is that we're both hard headed dickheads that are stubborn." Everyone laughed.

"Nothing else feels right in my life when I'm without you and I can't wait each time just to see you again. You... Complete me in a way that I never knew I needed. I didn't know that I was not whole until you came along. I want to make you mine forever." Sebastian reached into his pocket and opened up the ring box. "So Miss Lopez… Will you do me a favor and become Mrs. Smythe?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Santana cried out wiping her face. Everyone cheered making the whole restaurant roar from their friends as the ring went on her finger. Sebastian kissed her passionately and then stood up.

"Also, that's your Christmas gift." He chuckled.

"I love it" Santana giggled.

She definitely felt like the luckiest girl on that Christmas Eve.


End file.
